Left 4 Dead invasion
by WobblePaints
Summary: I little story I came up with, when playing the amazing Left 4 Dead! Hope you enjoy and this there will be more coming. Please review and other amazing stuff. Please no hate. I do not own Left 4 Dead.
1. The beginning

It was a Wednesday. I was in my bed thinking about so many things that were happening in my life. As I was thinking, I noticed screaming that was shattering my window with vibration of noise. I was going to look outside the fogged window but got distracted by a loud bang on my front door, that was increasing as time was going by. I ignored it. I assumed it was some ignorant kids playing ding dong ditch; cause most of the time it was always that situation. I started to get bored of what I was doing. So I went to bed.

*The next day*

I was woken up by a girl screaming outside and a very annoying and loud booms that were waking me up even more. I ignored it for a little bit, until I heard the sound of panic at my front door. I unlocked my bedroom door that I always keep locked because I have a weird fear of someone coming in my room in the night and will hide in my closet; and that's also why I berricade my closet. As I was walking to the front door, I grabbed a metal bat. Just in case this panicking person was up to no good. I looked through the eye hole that will let me observe the person that's in panic. It was a man. He was very attractive. He had a beard, very amazing green eyes, and was wearing a suit that looked like it had been torn a bit.

I unlocked the locks on the door as quick as possible. Hearing the man become more calmer as I was doing it. I grasp the door knob. Turning the knob slowly. Then suddenly thinking in my head "I'm doing something very stupid, aren't I?"

*To be Continued!* 


	2. The horror begins

I slowly turned the door knob. Then the man quickly came in, shuts the door very fast, and started to turn the locks slowly, to prevent the loud thumps that would have happened if he did it fast.

He turned around to look at me. All he did was smile. What really caught my eye was he was holding a bloody knife in the left hand, and had a gun in the right; Which really terrified me.

"Are you bitten?" He said, grasping the gun even more when he said it.

"No" I replied back

"What's happening?" Getting distracted by his good looks.

He just stood silent

He told me what was happening. That there were people eating people, Like in zombie movies. I was shocked. He thanked me for letting him in because if I hadn't, he would've been bitten by people who have been infected, that were sprinting towards him.

I looked outside the window, to see if it was real. seeing people being attacked, blood on the floors, people driving away as fast as they could. It was real.

I asked for his name

"Matt, Matt Zayn. But people like to call me Dawson." he replied back

"Nice to meet you " I replied back

We both smiled at each other.

I noticed one of his eye color was green and the other was blue. He looked like he was in his 30's. Kinda tall and had very amazing hair. Kinda looked sad. I can see in his eye's that he has been crying. That made my smile go away.

He asked me for my name also

"Andrew, Andrew Envy" I said in a smile

"What should we do?" I said

"We should start to gather anything we can use as a weapon. Get food, water, clothes. Here, here's a my gun I found."

He handed me his gun.

"I trust you. You don't look like you'll be a bad person"

"I trust you too" I replied back

Moments later we started gathering anything we can use as a weapons.

I then asked him if we can go to my two friends that live together, Frank and Jenna, house because they're both safety freaks and I highly doubt they don't have a gun or anything we can use as a weapon that'll be very useful. And also their house is not far where I live at. He agreed.

As we were about to run out the door, we both checked if we were equipped with something that will protect us. Matt had a gun and a blade. I had a bow and about 50 arrows, my psycho neighbor got me, And a regular kitchen knife.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes" I replied back in a nervous voice

"It'll be okay!" He said

We both took a deep breath, both thinking what may happen if we go outside with screaming people running, seeing the horror of people eating other people, seeing blood everywhere, on the floor, peoples intestinse, we were willing to take the horror we were about to see.

"Get ready" He said

Matt unlocked every lock on my front door, slowly to not making any noise. He was slowly turning the door knob. Then we were ready to run. He opened the door very slowly, I took a deep breath and knew everything was going to be okay, I will not turn into any of those, those, monster!


	3. Life

The door was finally open, giving us the terrifying view of cars driving into houses, and the infected chewing on human flesh. Eating the skin as blood was dropping and forming a blood pond on the floor.

"RUN!" Matt screamed in terror.

We were running as fast as we can.

In the distance we were hearing guns being fired. Windows being broken from people jumping out of them from trying to run away from their now infected family. People, just crying, having to kill their family members that got bitten.

As we were running, I noticed a man chasing after Matt, trying to take his gun away from him. I then got so scared, I threw my axe at the theif, throwing it at a very good angle, the axe axed off the guys hand. I just stood there in shock.

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO KEEP RUNNING! THEY'RE COMING IN OUR DIRECTION!" Matt said.

I grabbed my now bloody axe and started to run again. Looking back at the man as he was now being attacked by zombies.

We finally reached the house. We were going to knock on the door, but noticed the door was already open. We closed the door very fast, trying are best to not make any noise when the door will slam shut.

"Thanks for saving me. Well my gun!" Matt said.

"No problem" I replied.

"I'll check upstairs, if they are up there. Please be safe and hold that axe good, make sure they're not infected before you shout anything at them" Matt said.

Matt went upstairs as I was walking very slowly around my friends house. Then what made me jump, was a loud bang that was impacted on a door on the far left of me. I did the stupid thing to do, that was to say "Hello?" out loud.

I didn't hear much, only a mumble.

I slowly walked towards the door, startled by a bloody hand print on the knob. I grasped my axe even harder, getting ready to kill the monster that's behind the door.

I put my hand on the knob, turning it slowly. Then "BOOM!" the door flung so fast and with such power, it hit my axe, making it fly outa my hand, sliding under the table.

I was being attacked by an infected person, a monster! The zombie was trying to bite me, but I pushed it away from my skin! It stopped for a moment and striked itself at me again. I tried to run away but the zombie got a hold of me. It's hands wrapped around me, ready to bite my neck.

I was just thinking in my head "So this is the day I die" crying so much and trying to use all my strenght to force his or hers hands off of me. Getting ready to turn into a zombie. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sharp teeth to enter my neck.

Then I heard the front door open and a persons movement heading to where I was at, then opening my eyes and seeing a knife has been thrown to the zombies head, the knife was inside the zombies head, killing it. Then hearing the body hit the floor.

My heart was beating very fast.

I then looked at the person who saved me. It was a women. Holding a throwing knife, ready to throw one at me, until she noticed I wasn't a zombie.

She was tall, had messy hair, was wearing a army uniform, had dangling throwing knives on the left side of her uniform, had a bow in her left hand and had 25 bloody arrows in a black bag that was attached to her waste, staring at me with the darkest look in her eyes.

"Thank you so much!" I said, sounding like I was about to cry.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Andrew and you are?" I replied.

"It's a silly name but it's Dawn" She said.

We both heard a thump upstairs. I grabbed my axe and we both headed up stairs, in the direction it came from.

I opened the door and saw that Matt was knocked out on the floor. While one of my friends, Frank, was holding a metal bat, looking terrified and confused when he saw me. Inspecting him, if he was bitten. But just noticed his eyes, like if he has been crying.

"Frank please put the bad down, he's my friend, he's not infected!" I said.

"Oh, sorry." He replied back.

Seeing Matt, swarming in pain, trying to find the strenght to get up.

"I'm so sorry!" As Frank was trying to help Matt up.

"Frank, where's Jenna?" In a very worried voice.

Frank stood silent. He just started crying. So I knew what had happened when I saw him starting to cry.

"How?" I asked

"She, she heard something down stairs, we went to go check. We noticed one of the windows was broken. We got scared. I went to go get the phone to dial 911, when all of the sudden, I hear Jenna scream. It was, a monster trying to bite her." Frank stopped for a moment

"Then I pushed the attacker into the closet and locked the door. Then I noticed Jenna had a bite mark on her wrist. Well she just got bitten, I didn't know she was going to turn into a FUCKING MONSTER! Well we were panicking, so we were going to go to the hospital until Jenna comes running towards me, trying to bite me too. She had a very dark look in her eyes, Like she was, filled with evil. I ran to the kitchen where I had the gun. Jenna came towards me, so I knew what I had to do. I shot her. I shot the girl I love." Frank started to cry even more.

Even a little tear came to my eye.

Dawn and Matt started to hug Frank. Showing him that it'll be okay and he has to be strong.

"I'm so sorry Frank" I said.

We stood there in silence.

It started to get late. We locked and berricaded every main door and window.

We soon fell asleep.

My axe in my hand. Matt's gun in his. Dawn's throwing knives in hers and Franks bat in his. Waiting for the next day. If we ever wake up alive.


	4. Death

I woke up. It was morning. I looked around the room to see if everyone was alright. Everybody was alseep except Dawn; She was practicing on her aiming with her knives, throwing them at a poster that says "This is a poster". Which made me laugh.

Sooner or later, Matt woke up. Startled by a car alarm outside, and waking up Frank that looked absolutely dreadful.

"So, what do we do now? Sooner or later, one of them's gonna get in here." Frank said in a depressing voice.

"You do have a point. We'll need to find a safer location. By the looks of outside, the disease is spreading. We can't stay inside all day. We have to find spots that are zombie free, and a gun shop!" Dawn said with a smile.

Dawn opened the window, grabbing her bow and one of her bloody arrows, aiming at a zombies head and releasing it, getting a terrific shot!

I knew I was going to be safe as Dawn was around. Thinking in my head "Wow! This chick can totally kick my ass." Laughing afterwards.

We went downstairs, we all looked out the windows to see if the streets were okay to be out there. There weren't that many zombies.

We ate breakfast for a little bit. I started to get worried about Frank because when we were eating, he just stared at the kitchen knives, like he was about to grab one and stab himself. I kept a close eye on him.

Matt check the TV in the living room to see if the news was still active, so we can get useful information if the government had made a safe area so people can go to if they were alive. There was no luck.

We all got startled by a very loud alarm clock on the counter, that was making so much noise, the noise was shooting outa the house. Matt pulled the cord out of the wall as quickly as possible. We then were Hearing zombies breaking down the fence that surrounded the back of the house, coming to the back door, banging on it. We all got our weapons in are hand if any of them tried to come in.

Frank wasn't doing anything, he was just sitting, I guess Frank gave up, he didn't care anymore.

All of the lights turned off in the house. I guess the power box blew up outside cause we then heard a loud boom in the background.

Then all of the sudden, a zombie came crashing into the window, completely breaking it, and running away in a direction in the house we couldn't really find where he went.

We were all scared, looking around at every possible direction, seeing where the zombie will soon strike at from.

"Frank, GET UP! WE HAVE TO FIGHT, ALL OF US!" Matt screamed at Frank.

"Matt, board up that window, so another one can't come in!" I said.

"Okay...Frank please help me!" Matt said to Frank.

"Andrew, grab one of my-" Dawn got cut off by Matt.

"Dawn, I see him, he's crawling down the stairs." Matt said

Dawn grabbed one of her arrows, loading it on her bow, ready to shoot as soon as she has a good view of the zombie.

Me holding my axe if she misses, which I highly doubt.

It was really quiet for a moment, until the zombie came bursting out the other room and trying to attack Frank.

Dawn shot a arrow and got it directly at it's head, but it was still charging to Frank.

Matt shot at it with his gun and the zombie fell to the ground.

Frank just stood there, like nothing happened. I felt really bad for Frank. He had to kill the person he loved. He just has to stay strong and keep fighting on.

We were all calming down, cleaning up the blood that was coming out the zombies body, freaking out by every sound we hear.

We started to discuss where we were going to go.

"We have to find more survivors, there's only 4 of us, I have to be honest, soon enough Frank is going to lose it if he doesn't get it together!" Dawn said as Frank was just laying down on the couch, motionless.

"How would we find anybody? We can't make that much noise and outside is too dangerous. We'll attract zombies and we definitely don't need any more." Matt said.

Frank got up and went upstairs.

"Okay, soon enough we have to be brave and go outside. Besides, we have Dawn, she's a bad ass and doesn't miss one shot." I said as me and Dawn smiled at each other.

"So Dawn, where were you when you first found out by this, whole zombie apocalypse thing?" Matt asked Dawn

"Well, I can't tell you where I came back from but-" Dawn said, but getting cut off by Matt.

"Oh, come on, the world's basically in hell and we may die, so, come on tell us!" Matt said.

"Well, I actually came back from Area 51, kinda strange but yeah. I went home to finally visit my husband. When I went in, there was blood everywhere-" Dawn stopped for a moment, as she was about to cry, me and Matt got serious, knowing what happened.

"-And I screamed my husbands and my kids names, getting very scared. I went upstairs and saw that a MONSTER was eating my husband. Seeing that a knife was jabbed into the zombies back and I assumed by husband stabbed it, but didn't kill it-" Dawn stopped again then continued.

"I was absolutely terrified, then I noticed the zombie saw me. I ran down the stairs, hearing that the zombie was chasing me. With blood all over it's face and it just staring at me, with very creepy black eyes. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it straight at it's heart, it killed it!" Dawn said.

"Afterwards, I went back to the room, seeing by husband with blood all over him, me there just crying, so much. I kissed him one last time, covering his body with his favorite cover" Dawn smiled while it looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Sooner or later, I got all my weopons, ready to fight! And yeah." Dawn said.

"Wow! Dawn, i'm so sorry." I said.

"Where were you when this happened, Andrew?" Dawn said, trying to stop the tears.

"I was home, sleeping! Matt was actually running from zombies and found my house, I opened the door and he told me everything." I said.

"Thanks again for letting me in, Andrew!" Matt said with a smile.

We started to get suspicious on what Frank was doing because frequently, we heard thumps upstairs. Matt and I went to go check on him. We opened the door, Frank was just laying down on his bed crying. We decided to leave him alone. We went back down stairs to be with Dawn again.

"So, what are we going to do? Where are we going?" Dawn said right when we sat down.

"Well soon enough, where going to have to get outa this house!" Matt said.

We heard foot steps upstairs but just assumed it was Frank.

"So, when are we going to get outa this house?" I said.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT NOW!" Frank screamed upstairs.

He ran down the steps and went into the kitchen with a air horn, taking down all the stuff that was berricading the windows and doors. He screamed "Hey zombies! IN HERE!".

"FRANK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed.

He started to blow the air horn, making so much noise, all the zombie started to notice, they were coming inside the house! They broke down the back door and all the windows and started to walk towards us, ready to bite us.

We grabbed our weapons, getting ready to run out the door.

"Okay, we have to hurry!" Dawn said.

We opened the front door and went outside.

Dawn grabbed a bomb that was inside her pocket, pulled the clip and threw it at the zombies in the house. She closed the door and we started running to a school that looked empty, not far from where we were.

We were in the school grounds. We then heard a very loud explosion, assuming that it was the bomb Dawn threw in the house. It was.

We ran into one of the school's buildings and into a classroom. We calmed down.  
For a couple of hours, we just layed down on the floor, not knowing what to do next.

It started to get late. We berricaded the classroom door with desk and chairs.  
We soon found a spot to sleep at. We went to bed, hoping this nightmare will end tomorrow.


End file.
